Comfort from a Scentless Flower
by Dusky
Summary: Kid is depressed and seeks comfort from a friend. Can a "scentless flower" cheer him up? KidXTsubaki


Woohooo my first Soul Eater fanfic O3O I have become OBSESSED with SE X3 just a quick little one shot :3 KidXTsubaki, What? I like this pairing as cracky as it is XD

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Soul Eater XP

----------

He walked aimlessly down the street.

"_How? How could this happen?" _

It had been three days since the funeral, four days since they had fought and defeated the Kishin. Kid could not believe that his honorable father was gone.

_"Why couldn't I do something? I just stood there while he died…I am such a useless fool…"_

He remembered the funeral, how he had just stood there with a numb feeling. He remembered how his friends and comrades had cried for Shinigami-sama. He had not cried, just looked on with a dead expression.

_"Honorable Father…why did you have to die? Why couldn't I save you?"_

The young shinigami continued to walk down the empty street. He eventually walked from the streets to the forest until he found himself at a cliff that was overlooking Death City. There he saw one of his friends leaning on a rail as she gazed out at the city.

Kid had been looking for her, he did not know why, they might have been friends but they were never really that close. Maybe it was because she was easy to talk to and she would listen without judging anyone.

The young girl turned her head once she noticed his presence. "Oh, hello Kid." She greeted politely.

"Tsubaki…"

She gave him a worried look. "Are you ok?" She asked gently.

Kid sighed as he walked over to stand next to her. "I thought he would always be here…" He murmured as he took in the sight of the city. The sun was just setting, creating a beautiful view that would have been nice to look at on other circumstances.

Tsubaki reached out and touched his shoulder. "I am so sorry, Kid…" She said softly.

Kid turned so that he was facing her. "Is it bad not to cry at your father's funeral?" He asked. "When I was small he used to comfort me when I cried…he said that he did not like to see me cry…Tsubaki…do you think it was wrong for me not to cry?"

Tsubaki looked at him sadly. "No, it was not wrong, Kid…I am sure no father wants to see his child cry."

"But it is hard…so hard…" Kid's voiced broke as he leaned forward and buried his face in her shoulder.

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed. "It's ok Kid…go ahead and cry…crying is not a bad thing either." She murmured softly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Her purple eyes gazed at the three white stripes in his hair. As strange as they were, she had always thought they made him look quite handsome. Tsubaki had always admired him from afar. She found his obsession for symmetry to be very adorable. She regretted that their moment together had to be under such depressing terms, but she was glad he came to her for comfort.

As Kid's sobs died down Tsubaki gently rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

Kid sighed as he pulled away to look at her. "Yes…thank you…I am sorry if I took your time." He apologized.

He began to walk away when he suddenly felt her grab his arm. The shinigami looked back at her with surprise as she gave him a kind smile.

"It is ok…I don't mind…if you ever need to talk I am here." She said.

Kid smiled softly. "Thank you…Tsubaki." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Tsubaki smiled and hugged him back, glad that she had made him feel better.

"Come and watch the sunset with me?" The young girl asked after they pulled away from each other.

Kid gave her another smile. "Sure, that sounds nice."

The two friends sat down and gazed out at the setting sun. They enjoyed the comfortable silence as they watched the beautiful scene.

Kid looked over at Tsubaki. He had always thought she was beautiful, even though her outfit of choice had a star on only one side, he was willing to overlook the symmetry for her.

Thinking of stars reminded him of her partner. He frowned as he wondered about what kind of relationship they had. BlackStar and Tsubaki seemed very close, were they together? This thought worried Kid.

"_That annoying little showoff does not deserve someone as kind and innocent as her."_ He thought with a hint of jealousy as he continued to gaze at her.

Tsubaki glanced up at him once she realized that he was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Umm no, sorry…" Kid blushed as he quickly looked away.

Tsubaki just smiled at him and continued to watch the sunset.

"Ummm…Tsubaki?" Kid asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" The girl replied as she turned to look at him.

Kid bit his lip before asking. "What is BlackStar to you? I mean…you two seem very…close…are you dating?" He asked.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as she took in what he had said. Kid looked away quickly.

"I…I am sorry if that was to sudden and personal…you don't have to answer that…" He said.

Tsubaki smiled at him. "No…we are not a couple…just very close. BlackStar is just a very good friend. I think of him as a little brother."

Kid felt a wave of relief flood through him.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid gulped. "Ummm no reason…" He replied quickly before looking away. He could feel his heart beat about a mile a minute. _"I have never felt this way before…"_

Tsubaki smiled with understanding and reached over, placing her hand on his.

Kid looked down with surprise before smiling. He removed his hand from under hers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Kid failed to notice how unsymmetrical the city was, but for once in his life, he did not care about symmetry.

------

Well that went from gloomy to fluffy now didn't it? O.o I am not usually a romance person but I thought I would give it a go XD Hope you liked it :3 Reviews are appreciated X3


End file.
